Clan Rules
by ChocolateFudgeBrownie
Summary: Completely out of the blue, Sakura finds herself attracted to Neji. Then Neji tells her that he is not allowed to marry outside of the Hyuuga clan. But that doesn't stop her from secretly seeing him. "... and the next thing I know, I'm having an affair with Neji!" She blurted out. Ino's eyes shimmered. [SakuxNeji]. Rated for language and suggestive scenes.
1. Prologue: We Shouldn't

_In a spur of the moment thing, I decided to upload something. Although I am not necessarily very passionate about writing I do enjoy reading very much and sometimes a plot just pops into my head and I feel the sudden urge to write it down, especially when I hear a song that inspires me. Usually this goes away after a while, but I have been toying with this idea for quite a while and I couldn't stop myself. _

_It is not the first time that I have published anything on FanFiction. Several years ago I published a few things, nothing major, under a different name and email address. It's probably nothing you've seen though, so never mind that. The focus is on this story!_

_I have already written some of my ideas about this story down, but it is still far from complete. I try to write as often as I can, but I only have limited time. I am a university student trying to complete my bachelor's degree, which means I am currently also writing my thesis, finishing my last courses, and at the same time working to pay my bills, exercising, and of course reading and keeping up my social life. Therefore I don't write on a regular basis but more often suddenly find myself with a few hours of free time, during which I manage to whip up a chapter out of the blue. I hope they're any good. _

_P.S. I know the title is really bad. I kept saying to myself that I would come up with something genius in the process of writing. How wrong I was. _

xxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I would not really want to own the world of Naruto, but I am quite sad about not owning Ben&Jerry's. I will have to make do with the pint of Chocolate Fudge Brownie that currently sits in my freezer.

xxx

**Prologue: We Shouldn't**

xxx

He kissed her passionately. She moaned. His hands roamed her body, and she did nothing to stop him. It felt so _good. _

Still, she had this nagging feeling that would not go away. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, no matter how much she wanted him to continue kissing her, she had to stop him when his hands made their way up to her breasts beneath her shirt. Desperately trying to forget the tingling feeling that made its way towards her lower stomach, she breathed into his hair: "stop. We shouldn't be doing this."

He stopped trying to unhook her bra and they both sat up. She could still see the lust in his eyes, feel his breath on her neck, he was still that close to her. It was all she could do to pull him back on top of her and continue their make-out session, which, she was sure, had almost become something more. Almost.

He did not need to ask her why she had stopped him. He knew what was bothering her. It had been pressing her mind for several weeks now, but for some reason they had both neglected the unspoken problem and continued to approach one another. They had not been able to stay away from each other, no matter how hard they tried. As if, suddenly, they had both turned into magnetic poles that were undeniably attracted to each other. Neither of them could really remember how it had started, but did that matter now? The problem was there, and neither of them had a clue how to fix it.

And now, as that warm feeling that had been spreading inside of her started to seep away, she almost felt like crying, because the person she had grown to really like – possible even love, in the future – was probably never going to be hers. She did not cry, though. She _would _not. It had been her own mistake to allow him into her apartment, to allow him to kiss her, and to allow him to take her to her bedroom.

She should have told him to go away, and to stop approaching her, so they could both move on before it was too late. But someone had flipped a switch inside of her, that put her on automatic pilot and that forced her desire to be with him overcome reason.

"I was under the impression that you wanted this," he said, despite the fact that he knew the issue had nothing to do with want.

"I did. I do," she replied, annoyed that was blaming this on her. She bit her lip, uncertain of what to do next.

She quickly glanced at him, silently hoping he would suddenly come up with a solution. He said nothing, however, only looked at her. The intensity with which he held her gaze almost unnerved her, as it always had since she met him when they were still genin.

Now, however, there was something else in his eyes that she had never seen before. If he didn't stop looking at her like that, the automatic pilot would take over again and then she really would not be able to stop him, or herself for that matter, she was certain. It was clear what he wanted right now. She wanted it, too, but at the same time, she didn't if it had the consequences they both knew it would.

She sighed, looked away, and ran her hand through her hair, wondering what would happen if she just ignored the rules and continued to pursue him, and allow him to pursue her.

"I could talk to him," he suggested.

She snorted, knowing he was only partly serious.

"So what do you wish to do?" He almost whispered.

"I wish I knew." She sighed again, utterly defeated. "It's obvious that we're attracted to each other, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"You know what."

"I know one thing, at least." Before she could stop him, he started trailing kisses down her neck, toward her collarbone. She shivered, but not because she was cold. If anything, the temperature in the room had risen drastically, or so it seemed. "I want you."

"Neji…"

Neji growled, but did not stop, even though he knew that was what she wanted to tell him. The tingling feeling started coming back to her, however, and when his hands found their way underneath her shirt again, this time she did allow him to unclasp her bra.

Just this one night, she decided, she would allow herself to indulge. She would allow herself to feel what was, what could have been. She would allow Neji to pull of her shirt, she would allow him to take off her bra, she would allow him to take of his own shirt and press her back down onto the mattress, so that they could both, if only just a moment, forget that what they had should never be.

xxx


	2. Chapter 1: What's Up, Forehead?

_So, it's been a while since I posted the prologue and since I've received some positive feedback, I decided it wouldn't hurt to upload chapter 1. As you can see it's longer than the prologue – each chapter will be about this length. I personally hate it when stories have very short chapters, but I don't like it when they're too long, either. I hope I was able to find a middle ground!_

_Also, Neji might be OOC. I find his character one of the hardest to write about. Hope it's not too bad._

xxx

**Disclaimer: **I've changed my mind. I would like to own Naruto. Because then I wouldn't kill Neji. Sadly, I don't own and Neji is still dead.

xxx

**Chapter 1: What's Up, Forehead?**

xxx

Three days later, Sakura was making her way towards the hospital when someone called her name.

"Sakura-chan!"

She did not need to look back to know who it was. Only one person called her Sakura-chan, and if that wasn't the giveaway, his loud and enthusiastic voice was. She waited for Naruto to catch up with her before she continued on her way. Naruto followed her down the main road, almost skipping with excitement.

"What's got you so happy?" Sakura asked.

"It's just such a beautiful day!"

Sakura was not really surprised. Naruto never seemed to need a good reason to be happy, and if anything it cheered her up, too, so she didn't complain. Her continuous confusion about Neji had made her feel slightly depressed for the last few days, so she could use something to lighten her mood. Besides, it really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there were barely any clouds to be spotted – Shikamaru would be disappointed, she vaguely thought – and occasionally a gentle breeze played with her pink hair.

"I guess you're right," Sakura admitted and smiled at Naruto. Even if things weren't going anywhere with her and Neji, she knew she would always have Naruto. Both as a teammate, and as a best friend. Male best friend, that is, because she had made amends with Ino and they were closer than ever.

"So, what are you doing today?" Naruto inquired as he kicked a pebble, which almost hit a civilian in the face.

Sakura decided not to scold him for once. "I'm on my way to the hospital. My shift starts in fifteen minutes," she explained.

"I see… well, I gotta go, I told Lee I to meet me for a spar. See you later!" Naruto waved and Sakura copied the gesture before she entered the hospital building. For her first ever shift, which she had done years ago, she had felt incredibly nervous. Now, however, she felt a lot more confident than before. She had completed her training with Tsunade, and become second-in-command at the hospital, after Shizune. There were barely any medical problems she could not tackle, and whenever there was an emergency, she was one of the first to be called in. A lot of the nurses had started calling her "Sakura-sempai", despite her young age.

"Morning, Sakura-sempai!" Sakura was greeted by the woman at the reception desk, who smiled at her before turning her attention to someone who had just entered.

"Morning!" Sakura called back and made her way towards her office, where she kept her uniform. After she had changed, signed in and reported to Shizune, who was then clear to go home, she went back to her office to see if she had any surgeries planned for the day. This was not the case, but she did have a lot of people to check up on.

She groaned when she saw the third person on the list. It was almost a cliché. She had hoped to avoid him for some time, and for the past two days she had succeeded, but apparently she would not be so lucky today. Not that she did not want to see him, in fact, she was dying to see him. At the same time, facing him also meant facing the problem.

Where she had been cheerful due to Naruto's contagious spirited behavior before, now she just felt nervous and uncertain. Damn that Neji, she thought. He didn't consciously make her feel this way, but still, in her frustration, she just wanted to blame _someone. _

Sighing, Sakura took the list of patients and put it in her pocket so that she could call upon it later on. As she made her way down the hallway, she couldn't help but think of Neji. She really did want to be with him, and see if their attraction toward one another was genuine, but if they both already knew they would never be allowed to be together, then what was the point? Why start dating and build a relationship, if it was destined to fail?

Sakura couldn't help but huff at the irony that apparently, Neji's fate once again seemed to interfere with his own plans. Naruto had insisted Neji was free, but it sure as hell didn't seem like it.

"Stupid Hyuuga clan…"

She was determined to stay focused on her job, and while attending to her first two patients she did manage to, but then she was reminded of her next patient and her nervousness immediately returned, only worse than before. She told her patient a good day and that she would see him sometime, and then made her way towards the waiting room, where Neji was already sitting.

"Hyuuga Neji," she called, trying to not say it in a 'I'm-Neji's-secret-lover-and-I-would-get-totally-squashed-by-his-clan-if-they-ever-found-out-about-it' kind of way. Whatever that sounded like. She just had the unnerving feeling that everyone who saw her could somehow see what she had done several days past, and everyone that looked at her, did so with accusing eyes. Sakura knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't shake the feeling.

Even before Neji got up from his seat she turned around and released the breath she didn't know she was holding before almost stalking towards the examination room.

Neji himself acted perfectly calm, and she could not help but envy him a little. It eluded her how on earth he managed it, yet he did.

Once Neji had followed her into the room and closed the door behind him, however, his demeanor changed so quickly it was almost unbelievable and definitely uncharacteristic. One second his face looked as though it was set in stone, the next he was smirking. Before she could say anything or start the medical exam Neji was really here for (perhaps she needed to remind him?) he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Finally," he said once he had pulled away. Sakura was still too stunned to actually respond, and she probably looked rather funny just standing there, gaping. She just couldn't help it. Eventually she mentally slapped herself and pushed Neji away from her.

"Neji! You're here for your medical exam. You can't just start kissing me!" She squeaked. She had hoped to sound strict, but did not manage to accomplish the desired effect, also because she had turned undeniably red from blushing.

Neji frowned. "I am fine. I don't need an exam."

"Yes, you do, but that's not the point. Look, Neji, I think it's best that we stop seeing each other. It's… we shouldn't…"

Why was is so hard to find the right words? Desperately trying to find the right thing to say, Sakura moved over to the cabinet where some of the necessary supplies were kept and randomly started grabbing some items, just so she didn't have to look at Neji. Just so she didn't have to be reminded of whatever it was that she and Neji had, but would not be able to pursue.

"I've been thinking."

Sakura whirled around. "About what?"

"Us," Neji said calmly, and in the way he said it she almost heard the unspoken word that most people (but most definitely not Hyuuga Neji) would have added: 'duh'. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

She was curious about what he had to say, sure but she didn't want to sound too enthusiastic, just in case whatever it was Neji had thought of was disappointing. She had let herself be disappointed enough for the past few years and it hadn't gotten her anywhere. Only when she'd had no expectations, she'd experienced, had she been able to accomplish something.

"And?" She said whilst putting her hands on her hips, just to have _some _sort of authority. The way he was standing and looking at her, with that authoritative aura around him, slightly annoyed her. He needed to put no effort whatsoever into exuding confidence and authority, and she was actually a little jealous of that. Not that she would ever admit that to him, of course.

"We see each other in secret."

She snorted. The idea was so ridiculous she was quite baffled Neji had come up with it in the first place.

"So what happens when we decide we want to be together, but it doesn't work out because your clan won't allow it no matter what we do?" She didn't want her voice to sound as sharp as it did, but she just couldn't help herself. It was quite hard not to get stressed out over the whole thing.

"We will figure it out," Neji said confidently.

"But that's just it, Neji, I don't want to just 'figure something out'."

"If…"

"If ifs and buts were candy and nuts, we'd all have a merry Christmas," she interrupted him, rolling her eyes. For once Neji seemed at a loss for words, but she didn't know if that was because he genuinely didn't know what to say to convince her, or if he was befuddled by the expression she had used.

"I just don't want that uncertainty, Neji. I really like you, but I don't want to hope things will work out only to be disappointed. I need to _know_. Why are you suggesting this, anyway? This is so not like you, I'm almost starting to believe you _do _need a check-up."

Neji didn't seem to know how to answer that. Instead, he looked away for a second.He had to really be serious about this, Sakura thought. She had never seen him like this.

This made her feel surprised, but strangely enough also a little proud and flattered. Neji was behaving so differently towards her – the way he constantly wanted to be with her and even suggested they see each other in secret – really had to mean she was special to him, in some way.

Immediately after this realization hit her, she felt worse than before. This was not only hard on her, but on him as well. She wasn't the only one who was in this mess. She wasn't sure if the fact that this had only been going on for several weeks made it better or even worse.

Suddenly determined to put an end to her confusion, Sakura cleared her throat and said: "Look, Neji, I just think we should… I think we shouldn't see each other anymore, like I told you before. We've only been like this for several weeks. We should end it before it's too late. Before… well. That way we can both move on, no hard feelings, and you clan can find you a wife they think is suitable, okay?" Her voice sounded suspiciously high whilst saying it.

She had wanted to sound confident, but she still doubted whether she really supported her own statement. And for the second time in three days, she wanted to cry, but was determined not to.

What other choice did she have? Neji's clan, throughout history, had made it perfectly clear that the Hyuuga's would not marry outside of the clan. As a branch member especially, it was Neji's task to ensure the bloodline would not die out, not only by taking the seal and protecting those of the main family, but also by marrying within his clan.

It had just been bad luck that not too long ago, somehow Sakura had smiled at Neji, and he had smirked back, and a spark had ignited between them that grew into a raging fire within weeks.

Before they knew it they were going out of their way to see each other and whereas Sakura at first thought her feelings towards Neji had been of a physical nature only, somehow this thing between them felt right, and not only in a casual sex kind of way.

After several encounters, something had seemed off about Neji and Sakura had confronted him about it. He had confessed to her then that his clan would probably never allow him to date her. Not really surprised, but still disappointed, Sakura had told him that they should go back to being friends, but then he had showed up at her apartment several nights earlier. Which brought them to their predicament.

"I guess," Neji grumbled, obviously just as disappointed as she was.

She understood why he had suggested they see each other in secret, but she knew it just wouldn't work out and she would only get hurt in the end, so it would only be sensible to just give up straight away and move on.

Still, it was really frustrating that she was not bound by any rules when it came to marriage – her parents would think twice before telling her with whom she could and could not be – but that right now even this didn't matter because Neji obviously didn't have that same freedom.

When apparently neither of them had anything else to say, Sakura gave Neji his check-up – which was undoubtedly the most awkward check-up she had ever given anyone – and when she was done they stiffly said goodbye to each other, saying that they would probably be seeing each other sometime on a mission.

xxx

Several weeks later, Sakura was quite alarmed when she was forced to admit she had seen Neji several times already. The first time was when she had had a drink in her apartment for some stress release and he had once again come to her door, after which she had once again surrendered to him as well as herself and slept with him.

The second time was when she had run into him after work and he was on his way to Ichiraku ramen because Naruto and Lee had invited him for a bowl, and did she want to come too? after which she had again somehow ignored her better judgment and, like a living cliché, slept with him.

The third time was after she had gone clubbing with Ino and Tenten, they had ran into the guys at the club, and after several drinks neither of them seemed to remember they had agreed not to see each other anymore and she had taken him to her apartment, where she had… well, slept with him.

The fourth time was after he had come to the hospital, claiming his arm felt a little stiff after his training of the day before, and he had insisted she be the one to treat him. She had taken him to the examination room, but upon "further contemplation" they thought they were less likely to be disturbed in her office, so she locked the door and, on her desk, surprise surprise, slept with him.

The fifth time was when she had been alone at her apartment, hadn't seen him for several days, and eventually could no longer deny the fact that she was desperate to see him again and she had snuck into Neji's room through his window, after which she had, _right under Hiashi's prying nose_, slept with him…

Even now, thinking about that last encounter made her feel embarrassed, proud, and scared shitless at the same time. But she just couldn't help it. In a matter of weeks, she had become addicted to the drug that was Neji Hyuuga, and there was no cure.

Because she had been experiencing such an emotional roller coaster lately, Sakura had finally decided to trust someone with the whole thing and told Ino she wanted to have lunch together.

"So, what's up Forehead? We haven't talked in ages. And that time at the club doesn't count, because you left so early!" Ino exclaimed as soon as they sat down in the lunchroom.

Sakura frowned. "Hello to you too, Pig. And I've been busy."

Ino rolled her eyes and they both picked up a menu. After they had chosen what they wanted to eat, Ino managed to summon a waiter to their table within seconds and as soon as he had left with their orders Ino crossed her arms and leaned them on the table, so that she was closer to Sakura.

"So, spill."

Alarmed, Sakura felt color rise to her cheeks at Ino's statement. Did she already know what was going on? Did anyone else know? Cautiously, as if she were stepping on thin ice, Sakura asked: "how do you know I have something important to tell you?"

"Well, first of all," Ino held up her hand and stuck out her forefinger, as if explaining to a toddler that one and one is two, "you invited me to have lunch with you. You never do that unless you want to have a long conversation with me. Second of all, you didn't invite Tenten and Hinata, which you otherwise probably would have done. Third, as I said before, we haven't spoken in ages. I know you're busy with hospital stuff, but it's never _this_ bad. Something's going on. So spill."

Shaking her head, Sakura took a sip of the tea that had just been brought by their waiter.

"Fine, fine. But before I tell you anything, you have to _promise _me not to tell anyone! It's just that I've been dying to tell someone because it's driving me crazy!"

"What is?" Ino asked, obviously dying of curiosity now that she knew her best friend was in distress. Ino loved this kind of stuff.

"I… I've sort of been… Well, you see, several weeks ago, when we… do you remember that time we had dinner with Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and Tenten?"

Ino knitted her eyebrows together, trying to make sense of what Sakura had just said. She thought for a while, and then said: "yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, do you remember that Neji offered to walk me home because the Hyuuga compound is close to my apartment?" Ino said nothing, only nodded. "Well, he did walk me home and when we got to my apartment we said good night to each other, and I smiled at him and he sort of smile-smirked back and he left but then, I don't know, I felt a little awkward… and the next thing I know I'm having an affair with Neji!" Sakura blurted out, slightly panicked.

Ino blinked, trying to comprehend what Sakura had just said. After several moments she lifted the sandwich she had ordered to her mouth, took a bite, chewed, and once she had completely swallowed the bite, slowly said: "So… let me get this straight. Neji walked you home after that dinner, you _smiled _at each other and several days later you started sleeping with him, wham bam thank you ma'am?"

Now that Ino had put it that way, the whole thing sounded kind of ridiculous, but Sakura felt as if there was no other proper way to explain. Still, desperate to get her feelings and confusion across, she tried to explain to Ino what exactly had happened during the past several weeks, how confused she had felt because of Neji's clan, who didn't even know about the whole thing – which was why she had called it an affair – and finally that she had no idea what to do next.

When she finished her story, Ino's eyes shimmered. "This is so cool! Forehead girl, probably the most boring person on earth – well, besides Hinata, don't tell her I said that – is having an affair with Hyuuga Neji! But I get your point," she quickly added when she saw Sakura's hopeless expression. "It must be really hard to feel this mutual attraction without being able to act on it. Not that you haven't," Ino said with a sly grin.

"Ino!"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm glad you shared this with me. I know you must have been really frustrated by this whole thing, with no one to talk to. Keep me up to date, alright? I might be able to give you some advice. I'm not from a prestigious clan like Neji, but I'm quite aware of all of those tedious and endless rules and regulations."

Sakura nodded. "But what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Neji and I… we told each other that we would stay away from each other, and that we would move on before it was too late. But neither of us can seem to help it! It's so frustrating! But so exciting at the same time."

She actually hadn't meant to say that last bit, because this would only make Ino overreact even more, but now that she had someone to confide in she just couldn't help herself. It felt good to be able to share all of the scaring and exciting details with someone.

Ino smiled. "Well, didn't you just tell me Neji wanted to see you in secret? And didn't you just tell me you were excited?"

Sakura nodded, vaguely registering where Ino was probably going with this.

"Tell him you want to see him, too. I suppose you've sort of already made that clear, but still. Just meet up with him behind Hinata's dad's grumpy back and see what happens. At least that will allow you to explore your feelings for him. If things work out between you two, figure out what to do. If things don't work out, break up and then Neji's clan can still find him a Hyuuga wife. At least you will have tried. Don't you think that if you don't do this, you'll always regret it, wondering how it could have been?"

That was such a cliché Sakura wanted to argue with Ino, just for the sake of arguing, but then she was forced to admit that cliché or not, what Ino was saying was true. If she didn't at least try to be in a relationship with Neji, she would never know if not seeing him was a mistake.

"So?"

"You're right," Sakura sighed in defeat, but at the same time also feeling quite happy that she wasn't going to deny herself this.

"That's my girl! Just so you know, I think you deserve this. This is so cool!" Ino repeated, giddy with glee. When she saw Sakura's face, however, she quickly added: "but I won't tell anyone, I promise."

xxx

Two days later, Sakura finally had the time to see Neji again. There has been three emergencies in a row at the hospital, and for all three, she had been called in. She did not _really _mind, it made her feel appreciated and kind of cool to be relied upon, not to mention the pay was great. Still, by the end of those three emergencies, Sakura had been almost dead on her feet and Tsunade had told her to go home and skip her next shift so that she could come back later well-rested later.

Normally, she would have protested, but since her unexpected day off allowed her to see Neji again, she had not complained an instead left a confused Tsunade, who had definitely expected her pink-haired apprentice to protest, behind.

She had no idea where Neji was at the moment, but she knew he wasn't on a mission right now so he had to be somewhere in Konoha. She checked the training grounds first, but he wasn't there, so she made her way towards the Hyuuga compound, knowing Neji occasionally also trained there. Probably to keep the Hyuuga techniques secret, or something like that, Sakura thought vaguely.

Once she had reached the impressive compound, she decided not to sneak into Neji's room like last time. He would probably not be in his room right now, and even if he was, she was more likely to get caught during the day than at night. She usually had no specific reason to come to the house, however, and since she wasn't here for Hinata she couldn't use that excuse either. She would just have to come up with something that would allow her to speak to Neji in private. Since she was both the Hokage's apprentice and medic at the hospital, an excuse related to either would probably be most believable.

The gates were open, as usual, so she walked in without knocking. The first time she had ever visited she had politely waited until someone came to the gate, but Hinata had told her that Kiba and Shino usually just walked in whenever they came by and that Sakura should do the same, since they were friends.

It would have been great if she had run into Neji without having to see any of the other Hyuuga's, but the chances of that were quite small. Still, Sakura jumped when she heard a voice behind her and she was even more anxious when she saw who it was.

"Haruno-san. You are here for Hinata, I suspect?"

Hyuuga Hiashi was just as imposing as the first time she had seen him, but whereas then he had scared her a little, now she used the backbone Tsunade had trained into her and she stood up straight while she said: "Actually, Hyuuga-sama, I'm here to see your nephew, Neji-san."

It felt a little awkward to speak about Neji in such a polite manner, in front of his uncle, the clan head, while only several days ago she had trespassed into Hiashi's household and secretly slept with said nephew, whom she definitely not address with 'Neji-san' anymore. Nevertheless, it felt necessary to keep up the appearance, so she did.

"Oh? What is it you need him for?" Hiashi politely asked.

"I…uh… Tsunade-shishou said she needed him. She didn't exactly tell me why." Sakura quickly said. Next time she should probably come up with an excuse before entering the compound.

"Perhaps she needs him for a mission?" Hiashi wondered out loud.

"Perhaps," Sakura agreed: there was no point in disagreeing. Neji himself would have to come up with an explanation when he returned later.

"If you wait here, I shall see if he is around."

Relieved that she would no longer have to talk to Hinata's father, Sakura nodded before Hiashi calmly turned around and walked off. Several minutes later, Neji emerged from a white shoji door to the right and approached her with his trademark blank expression. Sakura was pleased to see that Hiashi had not followed him outside, because then Neji might have asked her what it was that Tsunade needed and then she really wouldn't have known what to say with Hiashi overhearing.

Neji didn't say anything when Sakura turned around and exited the gates. Only once they had turned the corner, so that nobody would be able to see them, she turned to him.

"What is it?" Neji demanded.

Sakura didn't say anything, but instead gave Neji a slight push, so his back was pressed up against the gate, and then she kissed him. At first, Neji did not respond, but once she started kissing him more urgently he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her back. When Sakura finally pulled back, he didn't let go.

"I thought about what you said, that day at the hospital." Neji didn't say anything, just looked at her. "And… I think we should try anyway, despite what I said."

Then Neji smirked, the same smirk he had given her that night after dinner, that had gotten her to really notice him for the first time. "I thought we had established that," he said smugly. Ugh. Did he have to be so arrogant about it?

"Oh, I know." She kissed him again. "I just… I'm really sorry, but I talked to Ino about it. I know we wanted to keep this a secret, but I was so confused and I didn't know what to do, so I had to tell _someone_. And she told me to give it a shot. Not that I hadn't already, she was only too happy to remind me, just like you."

"It is alright. I told Tenten."

Sakura blinked. He had told someone too? And why Tenten? Already expecting the question, Neji said: "I needed to talk to someone about it, too. Especially after that time you snuck into my room." He smirked again, which earned him a playful push on the arm. "Living in the Hyuuga compound is a constant reminder of why I cannot see you. I thought of confiding in Hinata, but I decided not to in the end, because I wasn't sure if her loyalty or shyness toward her father might be stronger than her friendship towards you. Then I thought about Lee, but since he is obviously still crushing on you, and he isn't the clear-headed kind of person I needed, I decided to tell Tenten. She is a good and loyal friend of the both of us, not so hot headed as Naruto or Lee, and does not have a crush on either of us."

That did make sense, Sakura decided. "What did she tell you?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "She told me that I should go for it, because apparently otherwise I will be hopeless for the rest of my life, whatever that means."

Sakura had a pretty good idea of what Tenten had meant. She had never heard of Neji having feelings for anyone, so Tenten probably thought that if he didn't act on his feelings towards Sakura, the chance he would fall in love with anyone else was probably less than zero. Tenten must have been pretty surprised to hear about Neji's "encounters" with Sakura to begin with.

When Sakura saw Neji's quite confused expression, she giggled. "C'mon. I told your uncle Tsunade asked to see you. We'd better not stick around in case someone sees us, and come up with a good excuse too, since you're obviously not been assigned on a mission or anything."

"Maybe we should go to your apartment," Neji said suggestively.

"Neji!"


	3. Chapter 2: So It's True

_So here it is, the second chapter. Neji and Sakura have officially started their affair. Will it last long?_

xxx

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

xxx

**Chapter 2: So It's True**

xxx

After several weeks, Sakura really didn't know how to feel anymore. She had seen Neji as often as possible, which had been amazing. Not only did she feel physically attracted to Neji, which she had wondered about before, she had also found that they could hang out very easily without paying a visit to the bedroom. She was not only starting to fall for him, but at the same time the fact that she actually shouldn't be seeing him also made their secret encounters a lot more exciting.

The fact that their encounters _were _secret, however, sometimes also made her have a stomach ache with guilt. Not only was she scared that they would be discovered, in addition she felt horrible for deceiving most of her friends, Neji's clan and, worst of all, Tsunade.

Her shishou was almost like a mother to her and Sakura had wanted to tell her about Neji several times, but each time decided against it. Tsunade was not only like a mother to her; she was also the Hokage, and as the Hokage not supposed to be involved in clan issues. Telling her would force her to choose a side, and Sakura would do anything to avoid that situation. Not telling her, however, meant deceiving Tsunade and possibly causing problems that could be avoided if she stopped seeing Neji.

The fact that Sakura could talk to both Ino and Tenten about the problem was quite a relief. Ino was a great insight into clan politics and Tenten knew Neji a bit more personally.

Currently, however, Sakura was far from comforted. She was on a mission together with Shino and Hinata, and spending so much time with Hinata was making her feel ill at ease. She couldn't help but wonder what Hinata would say or do if she found out about her cousin's current love interest. She could either run to her father, or choose to support both her cousin and friend and help them find a way to get the clan's approval.

In the end, Sakura chose not to think about it any longer, because it wouldn't get her anywhere, anyway. For now, she would continue her life the way it was now and see what happened. She was enjoying it far too much not to.

"I'm so glad we finished this mission. I'll be glad to be back in a real bed," Hinata said as they were rushing through the forest, several miles away from Konoha.

Shino merely nodded, but Sakura took the opportunity to talk with Hinata. "Me, too! It's not that I really hate sleeping in the open, it's part of shinobi life, but I prefer my own bed. Not to mention a hot shower." And it would be great to see Neji again, she added in her head.

"That would be nice," Hinata agreed. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Hinata was looking forward to seeing her family, including Neji, as well.

Once they made it to Konoha, Shino told them he would see Tsunade and tell her the mission was complete. "Why? So you can take those showers you were looking forward to."

Sakura and Hinata giggled. "Thanks, Shino."

The two kunoichi started making their way towards the other side of Konoha, where they both lived. "I didn't think Shino was that considerate."

"Oh, he is," Hinata said happily. "He just… no one really notices him. He always sticks to the background. But when you need him, he's there."

"You were really lucky to have Kiba and Shino as your teammates," Sakura said, thinking of Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata must have understood what Sakura meant by that, because she gave her friend and knowing look and said: "I know."

It was then that Sakura suddenly realized that Hinata loved someone outside of her clan, as well. As far as she knew, Hinata was still madly in love with Naruto, and would probably never be allowed to be with him, either. Unless…

"Say, Hinata, how's things with you and Naruto?" Sakura asked, knowing Naruto had actually taken notice of Hinata several months ago and had told Sakura that he secretly liked her.

"Eh?" Hinata squeaked, suddenly caught off guard. Then she blushed and when she noticed Sakura was obviously not going to change the subject, she started at the ground.

"I still love him. But you probably know father would… I would never be allowed to marry him," Hinata said.

"But aren't you supposed to be the next clan leader?" Sakura pressed. If she could get Hinata to talk about it, perhaps get her to change things for herself and Neji… "Then you might be able to, you know, bend the rules a little. Maybe even change them. Didn't you also want to change the curse seal?"

Hinata shook her head. "I t-thought maybe I might, but…" Hinata turned even redder than before. To Sakura's alarm, she saw tears appearing in her friend's eyes. "I-I don't think I w-will be the next c-clan leader. Father has still not given Hanabi the curse seal, so she might be a-appointed instead."

"What about Hanabi, though? Won't she change it, perhaps?" Sakura said, thinking of Hinata's younger sister. She didn't really know anything about the younger Hyuuga, except for the fact that she was several years younger than her older sister and that their father, Hiashi, had never made it a secret that he appreciated Hanabi's skills more than Hinata's.

"Perhaps," Hinata repeated, but Sakura heard in her voice she wasn't very hopeful. One tear made its way down Hinata's cheek.

Sakura hated herself for pushing Hinata into this conversation, but she felt the tiniest bit better when she thought of Neji. She had to try _something_ to get her relationship with Hinata's cousin approved. Now that she knew this approach wasn't going to work, she would have to come up with something else. Now wasn't the time, however, because her friend was in distress, so she put her arm around Hinata's shoulders and said: "Things will work out, Hinata-chan. You'll see."

xxx

Sakura was in her office at the hospital, reading yet another book that could help her with het medical studies. Whereas her training with Tsunade was finished, she knew there were always more things to learn. Even Tsunade said she still didn't know everything, and Tsunade was considered to be the best medic-nin in the world.

She checked the clock on the wall and saw she only had about thirty minutes left until she was supposed to meet Neji at her apartment, which was the safest place for the two of them to meet up in secret. Besides that one time she snuck into Neji's room – her cheeks still turned a little red when she thought about it – she had not had such an encounter with Neji again at the Hyuuga compound. It was simply too risky. In her apartment, however, she was free to see whoever she wanted and if they were disturbed by someone, Neji could easily escape through the window without anyone ever noticing, unless someone outside saw him.

She absently turned a page in her book and started reading, but it was only after several minutes that she decided to give up, because she wasn't concentrating properly. Scolding herself, she started the page again. It would not do to have a patient die because she failed to pay attention during her reading.

The chapter, she saw, was actually about sealing techniques. She probably wouldn't need this in the field, but ever since Sasuke had been bitten by Orochimaru in the forest of death, she had been interested in sealing techniques. How did they work? How could they be designed? Could they be removed?

Only when she asked herself that question, did her breath catch. She sat up straight and closed her book, too excited about her idea to continue reading. What if she could remove Neji's seal? That would at least prevent Hiashi from being able to destroy Neji's brain cells and end the clan lord's control over his nephew. It would free Neji from his clan…

But then she slumped in her chair. Neji would probably never consent to it, and Sakura wasn't even sure if it was the best thing to do, herself. Removing Neji's curse seal would anger Hiashi and cause tensions within the Hyuuga clan. It would anger Tsunade and probably cost Sakura Hinata's friendship. It would probably damage her own status as a medic nin. In the long run, even Neji could end up resenting her for it. And no matter how much Sakura wanted to be with Neji, she wasn't sure if that was all worth it.

xxx

"Neji! Stop it!" Sakura squealed. When Neji persisted, Sakura pushed his hand away, but Neji seemed determined and in the end she let him take her hand in his.

"Nobody will see."

Sakura had to admit Neji was probably right. They had been eating dinner at Sakura's place and when they had finished, Sakura had offered Neji a cup of tea. Then she noticed she was all out of tea, and when she told Neji they would have to drink something else he suggested they go out and get some.

She decided that she liked that about Neji. The way he thought about these kind of small things was so…simple. Sometimes, when she had run into such a problem with Naruto, he would whine about it for ages, and eventually decided it was not worth the trouble and leave it. For Neji, however, it was simply a matter of fixing the problem. Hungry? Get some food. Tired? Go to sleep. Out of tea? Go out and get some.

So now they were making their way to the store, which Sakura knew would still be open 'til later, because she usually went there after she had worked a late shift at the hospital. While they were on their way there, however, Sakura could not help but feel uneasy. What if one of her friends _did _see them? What if someone from the Hyuuga clan did? The fact that they were alone together was already quite suspicious. They weren't really known as the best of friends, and Sakura was barely ever supposed to see Neji for any other reason. Yes, sometimes, she would fetch him if Tsunade needed him for a mission, but it was quite hard to use that as an excuse if they were holding hands.

Her increasing nerves eventually caused her to let go of Neji's hand again, despite the fact that it felt so nice holding it out in the open. It completely enveloped hers, and it made her feel safe and wanted. But she just could not take the risk.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Neji said nothing, and she hoped he wasn't angry with her.

They walked the rest of the way in total silence. Although Sakura was used to Neji being silent, this one felt quite awkward. She knew then that Neji wasn't as calm as he usually was and more agitated.

It was then that Sakura realized the way in which Neji solved problems was probably why this was also quite hard on him. Except for matters that had involved the death of his father and the curse seal, Neji was used to being able to fix a problem. He could pass exams, successfully lead and complete missions, achieve personal goals. But this was something he had no control of. And it was probably driving him crazy.

Once they reached the store, Sakura was glad to see that it was indeed still open. She happily greeted the owner, glad to have some distraction and told him she was just here to get some tea, nothing else.

She let Neji choose one flavor he liked, and was busy trying to choose a box for herself when a voice behind her startled her.

"Sakura! Neji! What are you doing here together?"

Sakura almost jumped and saw that Neji was also surprised, but kept his cool demeanor. So unfair, she thought, how he always managed to stay calm.

"Kiba!" She said when she saw who it was.

"I just came back from the hospital, and I ran into Neji here." She mentally slapped herself when she remembered that she was supposed to call him Neji-san in public. "I just needed some tea, 'cause I've ran out, so Neji-san is…"

"I am helping her choose," Neji finished for her, apparently deciding he might as well partly tell the truth now.

Kiba narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then apparently decided it sounded plausible, because he pointed at one box and said: "I quite like that one!"

Eager to get rid of Kiba, Sakura grabbed the box without looking which flavor it was, snatched Neji's from his hands, and went over to the counter to pay for them. Then, in an attempt to change the topic and get Kiba's attention away from the fact that she was here alone with someone she supposedly barely ever saw: "So, where's Akamaru?"

"He's at the vet," Kiba said, and shrugged. "Just a routine thing. I'll be able to pick him up tomorrow."

"That's great!" Sakura exclaimed, perhaps a little bit too enthusiastic. Neji frowned at her, but she gave him a warning look and inwardly cursed him. Kiba himself, however, seemed not to notice and started a long monologue about battle canines, which neither of them were particularly interested in, but listened to anyway.

She paid for her tea and the three of them left the store. Unfortunately, the store was about halfway between her own apartment and the Hyuuga compound, and Kiba knew exactly where it was, so Neji was forced to turn the other way once they entered the street.

"Well, see you guys!" Sakura forced herself to sound cheerful and together with her tea, made her way back towards her apartment. Once she checked the two boxes she had bought, she saw that Neji had chosen cinnamon, which was fine, but the one Kiba had pointed at was mint. She groaned. She hated mint, damn it.

xxx

"So, how are things going between you and Neji?" Sakura suddenly heard a voice. It was starting to get annoying how people seemed so determined to startle her, these days. Although that was probably also due to the fact that she was so on edge, constantly afraid of getting caught.

"Tenten!" Sakura said, relieved once she saw who it was.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten sat down, opposite to Sakura, who was having lunch at a restaurant quite near the hospital.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just came back from a mission with Lee." The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you, I thought I would be used to his way of acting by now, but really, sometimes I feel like strangling him. Will he _ever _stop talking about youth?"

With a pang, Sakura remembered that Lee was still in love with her. Another person to add to the list of people she was backstabbing. She decided not to tell Tenten about that list she had sort of composed for herself and instead shook her head and offered her friend a drink. "Probably not, no," Sakura giggled. Tenten ordered some tea.

"I can't talk long, I have to get back to work in about half an hour. Have you been talking to Neji lately?" Sakura inquired, getting to the point straight away.

"Yeah, I saw him several days ago before I left for my mission. He told me about your encounter with Kiba."

"Did he mention the fact that only moments before we ran into him we were actually holding hands? If I hadn't let go, Kiba would have caught us." Sakura huffed.

"I think he forgot to mention that detail." Tenten shook her head. "He was probably just trying to act cool. He really is worried, he just doesn't want to show you."

"I suppose I know that," Sakura admitted. "That's just the way he is. I don't understand how he manages it. I totally panicked when I saw Kiba!"

Tenten chuckled and thanked the waiter, who had just arrived with her tea. "I can imagine that. How are you feeling, with this thing going on?"

Sakura tried to explain to Tenten what she had experienced during the past few weeks, just as she had tried to explain it to Ino before. All the while, Tenten listened attentively, sometimes only agreeing or adding a comment. It felt nice to be able to tell her story again; Tenten might be able to add a fresh perspective besides Ino. Not that Sakura didn't appreciate Ino, far from it, but Tenten just struck her as a little more thoughtful than her loud, blonde friend with her go-for-it attitude.

"So what are you going to do now? I mean, now that you know you really like him?" Tenten asked after she took a sip from her hot tea.

"I don't know." Sakura blew her bangs from her eyes. "I thought that maybe Hinata would be able to do something once she became clan leader… but she told me Hiashi is thinking of appointing Hanabi in her stead."

"Poor Hinata," Tenten said. "She's already not so confident with herself. This will only make it worse."

"Yeah, I tried to comfort her when she told me. The Hyuuga clan is just so frustrating! It would be easiest to just kill Hiashi and be done with it!"

"I think you would be doing most people a favor by doing that," Tenten sighed. "I've had my own unpleasant experiences with that man."

For the next half hour, the two kunoichi exchanged stories about Hiashi, who apparently liked to criticize Tenten about _everything_.

"My hairstyle, choice of clothing, family, fighting style… there's nothing that hasn't been analyzed in detail. I feel more sorry for Lee, though. Whenever he's around, Hiashi doesn't even seem to notice me. The way he keeps bitching… I'm not surprised Hinata is so shy, if she's been around Hiashi's complaining for all of her life."

Suddenly, Sakura had a lot more sympathy for Hinata. She had never judged her for stuttering, but sometimes she wondered how bad Hiashi could really be. She would not make that mistake again. Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Kiba. Sakura wondered if he was following her.

"Yo, Tenten, Sakura. The Hyuuga's not with you today?" Somehow, they both knew Kiba wasn't referring to Hinata.

"No," Tenten quickly said. "Why would he be?"

Kiba smirked. Sakura didn't like it; Kiba seemed a little _too _happy. "Oh, I dunno," he said airily. "There are some things that just… cling to you, if you know what I mean."

Tenten's eyes widened, and Sakura felt all blood drain from her cheeks. If Kiba was talking about what she thought he was talking about…

"No, I don't know what you mean. Neji-san and I merely ran into each other a few days ago, that's all."

By the way Kiba was looking at her, Sakura knew he didn't believe it. By the way she had sounded, she wouldn't have believed herself either. Did that mean he hadn't bought her excuse of a few nights ago, either?

"Whatever. I have to go now, see you later!" Kiba grinned innocently, then waved and left. Akamaru, who was back from the vet, barked once and darted after his companion. Once Kiba was out of earshot, Tenten gasped and Sakura put her hand to her mouth.

"Do you think he…"

"What else could he have meant? He knows! Well, maybe not that Neji and I are seeing each other on a regular basis. But he knows we... well, you know. He must have smelled it on us. I should have known he can smell these kind of things! What should I do?" Sakura squeaked that last sentence, panicking. If Kiba knew about her and Neji, there was no guarantee he wouldn't tell anyone else. What if he told Hinata?

Tenten apparently had the same thought, because she exclaimed: "What if he tells Hinata?"

"I know!"

Sakura wanted to get up that instant, run around Konoha, and do something, _anything_, but what? She was supposed to back at the hospital in half an h- fuck. Her lunch was already over. She jumped up, threw some money on the table, and waved Tenten goodbye.

"I have to get back to my shift. See you later!"

"Wait! What about Kiba?!" Tenten yelled after her.

"I don't have time right now. I'll think about it later!"

xxx

For several days, Kiba had considered telling Hinata what he had found out. Sakura and Neji couldn't deny it. He had literally smelled the scent of sex on the two of them. For some reason, however, he was still hesitating. Perhaps because it could have only been a one-time thing. Perhaps because it could still only be a friends-with-benefits thing. Perhaps because his nose was wrong (although that was the least probable option).

However, as one of Hinata's teammates and best friends, wasn't he obliged to tell her?

Screw it, Kiba thought. He didn't owe them anything.

Because he didn't. Sakura had rejected his advances without even seriously considering him several years ago, and he had never seen eye-to-eye with Neji. Besides, considering the way Sakura had reacted when he told her that he was onto her… and the fact that Tenten seemed not at all surprised, which meant that maybe, she also knew… Hinata deserved to know.

xxx

"What do you mean?" Hinata said, shocked.

"I mean what I said," Kiba simply explained. "They are involved."

Hinata gasped. "H-how do you know?" Perhaps Kiba was mistaken. Part of her just didn't want it to be true. Neji, seeing one of her best friends behind her back…

"I ran into them at the shop several days ago. I smelled it."

That was really all the confirmation that Hinata needed. Kiba's nose didn't lie to him. And Kiba didn't lie to Hinata, not about something like this.

And it hurt. Neji knew he wasn't supposed to be seeing anyone without her father's permission, just as she wasn't. The fact that had done so anyway and not told her about it meant that he didn't trust her. He had expected her to go running straight to her father and rat him out.

True, they hadn't told anyone (although Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that at least Ino and Tenten knew, which only made it worse), but Hinata was Neji's cousin, and she had hoped that their relationship had improved over the past few years. That he would think more highly of her. And wasn't Sakura supposed to be her friend?

Moreover, the fact that Neji had acted on something he wasn't supposed to act on only made it more hurtful to her. She had always consoled herself with the fact that even if she couldn't be with the one she wanted, neither could Hanabi and Neji. And now Neji had decided to take a shot at it anyway, knowing fully well that Hinata herself wanted nothing more than to see how things could go between herself and Naruto.

Her first emotion was sadness, as it usually was. Soon, however, that sadness turned into an emotion that was almost alien to her. Nevertheless, she felt it, and Hinata could not deny it: she was angry.

xxx

She had to tell Neji. As soon as possible. Maybe he could… he could… could what? Intimidate Kiba into shutting his mouth? Tell Hinata he was lying? Because Sakura was quite sure he would tell Hinata, almost as soon as he saw her. She based that idea on three things: one, Kiba was Hinata's teammate and close friend, two, he still had a grudge against Sakura from that one time he tried to hit on her and she rejected him, and three, he hated Neji's guts. Not to mention that he would probably also love the drama.

Damn that Inuzuka and his nose… maybe she could kidnap Akamaru and blackmail Kiba into shutting that stupid fanged mouth of his. Maybe she could threaten to kill Kiba himself. Maybe she could just kill him without threatening him first. She was a doctor, she could make it look like an accident or disease. No one would doubt her if she did.

A knock onto her door interrupted her thoughts. Whoever was on the other side better have a good excuse.

She stalked towards her door and yanked it open, her face showing murderous intent.

On the other side was Neji.

Her face cleared immediately. "Neji! Thank god you are here!"

Neji frowned. "What is it?"

Sakura pulled him inside and slammed the door shut behind him, hoping no one had seen him outside of her door. She answered Neji's puzzled look with a sigh.

"I think Kiba knows." If Neji was worried about that statement, he didn't show it. Instead, he raised his eyebrows a little higher and said calmly: "how do you know? Nobody has seen us, and I am sure neither Ino nor Tenten has told him."

"Because! I was having lunch with Tenten today and he came up to us, saying something about things clinging to me!"

"You will have to be a little more specific," Neji said patiently. By now, he was used to Sakura's frustrated and confusing way of doing whenever she was confused about something. Sakura sighed and started her story again, this time telling Neji every detail.

"And you are scared that Kiba has smelled that we have been together on a regular basis." It wasn´t a question.

"Yes," she said softly. "What should we do?"

"Right now, we shouldn't be doing anything. Kiba doesn't particularly like either of us. Running to him will probably only make it more likely that he will go to Hinata-sama. Right now, he is probably still doubting whether to take action or not. Let's keep him in that doubt. We will figure out what to do in the meantime."

Sakura loved the way Neji was always able to reassure her. Only minutes before, she had been panicking. Now, she was relaxing and allowing Neji to embrace her.

Her relief came a little too early, however, because only moments later, the door was slammed open once again by someone from the outside.

"Sakura! Just now, Kiba came to me and said-"

Hinata's voice, which was normally interrupted by stutters, now pierced throughout the apartment without any hesitation. When she saw the two before her, however, she cut off her sentence and just stood there, the doorknob still in her hand.

"So it's true."


	4. Chapter 3: You And That Hyuuga?

_So yeah. I know I'm making Kiba look like a total asshole. But I need a bad guy in this story and he seemed the most appropriate person – close to Hinata, not so very close to Neji, and easy to anger. Sorry if you don't like him like this. It will get better, I promise!_

xxx

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to moi!

xxx

**Chapter 3: You And That Hyuuga?**

xxx

Neji was the first to respond, as always. "Hinata-sama."

He let go of Sakura, who was still too shell-shocked to do anything, and slowly approached his cousin. When he had almost reached her, however, Hinata made a little jump as if she had been startled by something and let go of the doorknob.

"Don't you 'Hinata-sama' me! For how long has this been going on?" She demanded, almost seething with anger. Sakura herself had quite a bad temper, but the state Hinata was in right now even made her scared. There was no telling what she was going to do. Because Neji himself for once seemed at a loss for words at Hinata's temper, Sakura answered softly, "several weeks."

Hinata suddenly gasped, as if she had remembered something.

"_This _is why you were prodding me about the Hyuuga clan, isn't it? I thought you were trying to help me. I thought you were my friend!"

At a loss for words, Sakura didn't say anything. How on earth was she supposed to say that they _were _indeed friends, when she had stabbed her friend in the back? She had been feeling squeamish about that quite significant detail all along, and now it was too late to set things right and come clean. As a result, Hinata was doubting their friendship.

"Hinata-sama-"

_Smack!_

Completely unexpected, Hinata had slapped Neji in the face. Gob smacked, Neji disbelievingly raised a hand to his face, as if to check whether what had just happened was actually true. Before he could say anything else, however, Hinata turned around and stormed out of Sakura's apartment, leaving the two to themselves.

"Neji! Are you alright?" It was kind of a stupid question, seeing Neji suffered a lot more severe wounds on the battleground, but Sakura went to him nevertheless. Besides, she didn't only mean physically. Getting smacked into the face by your own cousin tended to be rather confusing and hurtful. Still, Neji only said: "I am fine. I deserved that."

"I suppose we both do. Was it really that wrong, what we did? What we are doing?" Sakura asked, desperate for Neji to tell her that Hinata was in the wrong. That Hinata was overacting.

"I do not believe the fact that we went behind everyone's backs has made it any better," Neji said matter-of-factly as Sakura shut the door again.

Sakura sighed, disappointed. "What do you think Hinata will do?"

"I honestly don't know." That really seemed to bother him. "For now, though, we should let her cool off. She needs time to consider. And although Kiba has told her about us, he is not likely to tell anyone else, except for Shino maybe."

"I guess you are right. Do you want some tea?"

Neji nodded, acknowledging that there was probably nothing else he could do at the moment. Relieved about having something to do, Sakura strode into the kitchen, where she started assembling the necessary items for a cup of tea.

"So, how was your mission?" Sakura asked to distract Neji, who was obviously still a little shocked about Hinata's sudden physical outburst. Eager to change the subject, Neji told her about the mission, which involved identifying and getting rid of a spy that had been leaking information about Konoha to anyone who was willing to pay for it. Sakura made the occasional remark, and gasped when Neji told her that he had almost been hit by a fireball.

She didn't interrupt him, however, and after his story they both sat at Sakura's kitchen table, sipping their tea. As she blew on the hot liquid, Sakura thought that at least things couldn't get any worse.

How wrong she was.

xxx

The next morning, Sakura was at the hospital. Neji had stayed over at her place again, but had left for another mission early in the morning. Although Sakura loved it when he was there in the morning when she woke up, she could really use some space, too. Hinata's sudden visit the night before had left her confused and disappointed that things had gone the way they had, and she needed some time to herself.

She absent-mindedly grabbed some supplies from a cupboard and checked to make sure she had everything she needed. When she saw that she actually missed half, she growled in frustration and yanked some more stuff from the cupboard. How on earth was she supposed to focus when she was constantly distracted by thoughts of Neji and Hinata?

With a sour face, she slammed the door of the cupboard shut and resisted the urge to kick it for good measure.

"Now, I don't think it deserved that," a voice came from the door. Sakura turned and saw Shizune.

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I was just…"

"Frustrated?" Shizune offered. Sakura nodded again and set the supplies down on a nearby table.

"May I ask what's going on? You've been… different, lately." Shizune asked carefully. The older woman approached her sister-like colleague and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura sighed. She hadn't actually told Tsunade yet, so she couldn't tell Shizune exactly what was going on. So she decided to tell the truth, or actually, part of the truth.

"I had an argument with Hinata about something… really stupid. And I know I was wrong with what I did. It's just really frustrating, because I couldn't really help it. Does that make sense?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Not really," Shizune shook her head, but gave Sakura a comforting squeeze nevertheless. "Whatever it is, Sakura, I'm sure Hinata will forgive you. She's a good person."

"I guess I know that," Sakura admitted. "If it were someone else, I wouldn't mind so much. But Hinata is _never _upset with anyone. That makes it a lot worse."

xxx

Several weeks later, nothing had happened. Apparently, for the time being, Hinata had decided not to tell her father, and Sakura life had continued in the same way as before. She had worked at the hospital, been on two missions – neither of which involved Hinata, thankfully – and met up with Neji regularly, who had been spending more time at her apartment.

Although her time spent with Neji was wonderful, it was also getting risky, because Neji's uncle was starting to notice his nephew's continuous absence, especially during the evenings. However, since his presence at the compound made Hinata uncomfortable as well as himself, he disliked spending time at the place.

Sakura now found herself making dinner for Neji almost three or four times a week, because during dinners at the Hyuuga compound Hinata kept looking at her cousin blankly, Hanabi was curious, Neji pretended as if nothing was going on, and Hiashi was watching them all suspiciously. Whenever he asked his daughter what was going on, she politely insisted that "nothing is wrong, father," but that didn't even fool Hanabi, much less Hiashi.

Meanwhile, Ino and Tenten were running back and forth between Hinata, who didn't want to have anything to do with her pink-haired friend, and Sakura, who was doubting whether to still continue her affair with Neji as things could only get worse than they already were and really missed Hinata as a friend.

If she broke up with Neji now – as painful as that thought was – perhaps Hinata might forgive her and the whole thing would blow over, no further damage done. On the other hand, now that Hinata knew, Sakura thought she might as well continue seeing Neji. If only the situation with Hinata could be resolved. Whereas Ino had never really been that close to Hinata, Tenten was getting rather annoyed with the whole situation, and Sakura didn't want to lose another friend.

"She wants to be equal friends with the both of you," Ino said wisely, as she and Sakura were raiding Ino's freezer for some ice cream.

"She doesn't want to judge you for seeing her teammate, who she also wants to protect, behind Hinata's back, while at the same time trying not to insult her. Hinata doesn't blame her, of course, she's way too decent for that – she can't even act angry towards Neji – but it still bothers Tenten. It would bother me, too, if I were involved in such a fiasco."

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said sarcastically. Of course, her best friend was right, she _had _made a fiasco of the whole thing, but she didn't need it to be rubbed in her face.

"So, what are you going to do? You can't go on like this forever," Ino pressed.

Sakura put a big spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth, enjoyed the flavor, and swallowed. She decided not to make the snide remark that it was actually Ino who had advised her to secretly date Neji.

"I don't know, really. Hinata hasn't told her father yet, which is a good thing, I suppose. That would make things a hundred times worse. But you're right, we can't go on like this forever. I really miss Hinata and I feel horrible for backstabbing her. A few weeks ago, I was actually thinking of… well, I thought maybe I could try removing Neji's curse seal. That would set him free, sort of."

"And you don't think that would-" Ino began.

"Cause and even greater fiasco?" Sakura interrupted her best friend, rolling her eyes. "Yes, that thought has crossed my mind, oddly enough. It would insult and anger the Hyuuga clan. Where Hinata might forgive me for seeing Neji behind her back, she would probably never speak to me again if I remover his seal. Neji's reputation will be ruined. _My _reputation will be ruined. Although that wouldn't be so bad, as I would probably get killed by Tsunade anyway. She'll have my head once she finds out about this."

"Are you going to tell her?" Ino asked, scooping up her own spoonful of ice cream.

"There are so many people that still need to be told." Sakura sighed and started calling names. "Tsunade-sama and Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Lee, Hiashi…" She almost flinched as she said that last name.

"I don't know who would scare me more, Tsunade-sama, or Hiashi," Ino said thoughtfully. "It really is a tie between those two."

"Tell me about it," Sakura groaned. Although she knew her own teacher better and could probably anticipate how she was going to react, Hiashi didn't turn into a monster when angered. No matter how Sakura told her mentor, Tsunade would get enraged, she was sure of that. "If it weren't for Kiba, none of this would be happening. I feel like punching that nose of his. He literally sniffed it out."

"I know, he's such an ass for telling… why'd he do it, anyway? Besides the fact that he's Hinata's teammate?"

"I know he wanted to get back at me a little bit for rejecting him that time he tried to get me to go out with him. And he doesn't get along with Neji at all. They are just too different, and they've had some issues in the past. I don't really know the details."

Ino nodded. "What about Naruto, though?" She piped up. "Doesn't he fancy Hinata now? If it's not just you and Neji but Hinata and Naruto as well, you might be able to pull something off. Hinata must have some influence, surely."

"Not everyone can sway their daddy as easily as you," Sakura said, referring to the times Ino had gotten her way with her father, which was basically _always. _All she needed to do was smile sweetly, tell her dad how much she loved him and ask him whatever it was she needed nicely, and Inoichi was sold.

"Hiashi is like a rock. He's cold, hard, and can't be moved. Besides, Hinata told me he's thinking of naming Hanabi the next clan leader. Hinata herself could get that stupid seal."

"So you already tried that route, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, this might sound kind of bold, but why don't you propose removing Neji's curse seal to him? He will know the consequences, but they will eventually not be as bad as you think. Tsunade won't be Hokage forever, and I highly doubt she will be angry with you forever. She might actually end up being proud at you for doing something so gutsy and difficult. Neji will have his freedom, you already have it. Your reputations might get dented, but who cares? That will eventually blow over. Hiashi can dislike it whatever he wants, but he won't be able to do anything about it because by then it will already be too late. The civilians don't care what happens, you're still their precious little Sakura-chan, the star doctor. I'll still be your best friend."

"I know, and it means a lot to me that you've said that. But…" Sakura hesitated. She was quite sure that she could do it, but was she prepared to lose Tsunade as her mother figure? Hinata as a friend? Perhaps even Tenten, if she decided she'd had enough of being the friend of two people that weren't speaking to one another? Naruto, Lee? And what would Kakashi-sensei think?

"Just think about it, and remember this. If you let Neji go now, you will regret it forever. I've never seen you like this, Sakura. You were in love with Sasuke-bastard, maybe, but this is different. I know it is."

Sakura smiled and popped another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. It suddenly tasted a lot better. Ino's support meant a lot to her. "Thanks, Pig. Now, enough about me. Let's talk about you!"

xxx

"Naruto," Sakura sighed when Naruto opened his apartment door. Before he knew it, the blonde was enveloped in a hug, which he returned before she released her teammate.

"Sakura-chan, what's up? Come in," he said seriously. Naruto knew when something was wrong with his best friend, which also meant it was no time for messing around. He stood back, allowed her into his apartment, and closed the door behind her.

"I have something that I need to tell you," Sakura said as she sat down onto his couch. She had been considering this over and over again, weighing the pros and cons, thinking about how Naruto would react, if he would be angry or happy for her or something completely different. In the end, she had discussed it with Neji and they had both agreed that both Kiba and Hinata might decide to tell – or let slip – that they were seeing each other to their other friends, and that therefore it was better if they told the tale themselves.

"Okay. Is this about Hinata?" Naruto questioned. Alarmed, Sakura sat up straighter and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we've all noticed there's something going on between you two. Shikamaru asked me about is a couple of days ago. Were you in an argument?"

Of course Shikamaru would notice something like this. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

"Sort of," Sakura admitted, suddenly quite reluctant to tell Naruto the truth. What if he judged her?

"That seems strange to me. What could you have done to anger Hinata? She _never _gets upset with anybody."

"I… just, before I say anything, please don't be mad at me for not telling you this sooner. Please? I didn't know what to do, and everything was going fine until that stupid Kiba found out, and he was the one that told Hinata, and then she came to my apartment and stormed in and- and…. She saw me."

"Okay," Naruto said slowly. "So, you have this thing going on, and then Kiba found out about it somehow, and he told Hinata, and then she came to your apartment and she _saw_ you? What was it you were doing that upset her? Were you secretly with Neji or something?"

Sakura could tell that Naruto was only joking that last part, that he was probably wildly guessing because the idea of her seeing Neji of all people was just so ridiculous he didn't even seriously consider it. But when she said nothing all Naruto could do was grin, scratch his head and say lamely: "Sa-sakura-chan? That's not really what happened, ne?"

When he didn't get a response, Naruto jumped up, pointed his finger at her dramatically and yelled: "You and Neji? _You _and _Neji? You _and that _Hyuuga_?!"

"Uh… yeah."

Too lost for words, Naruto sank back onto his sofa and stared at his teammate. Eventually, he asked meekly: "So… how did that happen?"

Sakura told him the whole story, from the dinner until Hinata's anger. She told him why she hadn't told anyone, and why eventually she and Neji had decided to trust their friends. Once she was finished, Naruto didn't seem to know what to think.

"I guess I am a little hurt that you didn't tell me. But I do get it. And also, although Neji and I aren't the best of friends and I really don't understand why you fancy him, I'm happy for you. I thought you might…" he trailed off. Sakura knew what he was going to say.

"You thought I was going to love Sasuke for the rest of my life."

"Well, yeah, I did. So, after I punch Hyuuga in the face for stealing my Sakura-chan, I will shake his hand and thank him."

"Puh-lease, Naruto. I know you would never do that. Besides, even if you try to punch him, I don't think he will actually let you," Sakura giggled, relieved that Naruto wasn't judging her or showing her the door to his apartment. She decided not to tell him about Hinata's success in the slapping-area.

xxx

Sakura was nervously applying some make up to her face. Ino had decided to throw a party in her apartment and it was only about five minutes before Sakura was supposed to leave her own sanctuary and exchange it for the outside world.

She was already an hour late, which she had opted for on purpose. Hinata was going to be at that party, Sakura knew, and her stomach jumped every time she thought of facing her.

Not to mention Kiba. He would probably be there, too. On the one hand, Sakura understood why he had told his teammate; she herself would have wanted to tell Naruto if something concerning him went on behind his back.

On the other hand, though, Kiba hadn't even given them the chance to tell Hinata themselves, hadn't even given them a choice. Instead, in an attempt to get back at Neji and Sakura, he had evilly hinted at his plan and then immediately run off to actually put that plan into action.

After several more minutes, Sakura finished, put on her shoes, and sighed at herself in the mirror. She was happy with the way she looked, but she would rather avoid this party. She had promised Ino that she would come, however, and since Ino had helped her so well and supported her with the whole Neji thing Sakura knew it would be low of her not to show up.

She had, however, told Neji that they should go to the party separately and pretend as if they were friends. That was difficult for the both of them, but there were still going to be a lot of people at this party that didn't know about their affair yet. Sakura wanted to keep it that way. The more people that knew, the higher the risk someone told Tsunade or Hiashi.

She left her apartment and made her way towards Ino's, enjoying the warm evening. It was still light out, the birds were chirping, a soft breeze was weaving its way through the streets, and the trees were as green as ever.

Beautiful Konoha. As bad as things might get, Konoha would always be that; Konoha, her home.

She arrived at the party way too quickly for her liking, but there was nothing to be done about that. Now that she was here, she might as well get in and get it over with.

The door to Ino's apartment was slightly ajar to let everyone in, so Sakura pushed it open and saw that it was already quite crowded inside. _Good_, she thought. _At least I won't stand out so much_.

She spotted Ino quite quickly: the blonde was talking to Tenten in the corner. They were both holding drinks in their hands, apparently taking a break from dancing. They both had flushed faces and Sakura understood why; it was really warm inside. She took off her own jacket, threw it onto the pile and made her way over to the duo. On her way, she greeted some people that she knew, but most of them were too busy dancing or talking to other people.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten and Ino embraced their friend, happy that she was there.

"Great party!" Sakura complimented her best friend. Ino always knew how to get everyone to enjoy themselves. Ino winked and handed Sakura a drink from the table they were standing next to. Sakura wasn't sure what it was, but Ino knew what she liked so she took a sip and looked around the room.

She had decided not to bother Ino and Tenten with talk of Hinata tonight – they probably wouldn't enjoy having to put up with two people that didn't speak to one another. That didn't mean, however, that Sakura herself wouldn't avoid the Hyuuga heiress. She still wasn't sure how they would respond to one another, especially when Neji was probably also present somewhere.

"Look at Naruto!" Tenten yelled over the music, and she pointed at him. Once she saw him, Sakura immediately laughed. He had somehow managed to drag Shikamaru onto the dance floor, and whereas apparently Naruto was having the time of his life with the weirdest dance moves ever, Shikamaru looked _really _uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should go and save him!" Sakura motioned at Ino with her head that she and Tenten would be fine without her, and Ino smiled and left to go and save her teammate. Sakura still wasn't sure whether those two liked each other. Thinking that perhaps Tenten had seen something she herself hadn't, the two discussed Ino's possible love interests for a while. Surprisingly, after several minutes, Shikamaru disengaged from the crowd and instead, Ino started dancing with Genma, who seemed very happy with his new dance partner.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. She should have known Shikamaru was way too calm and lazy for someone like Ino.

Then, Sakura saw her. Hinata. She was making her way across the room with Shino, who didn't look too happy to be there. Once she saw Sakura, she looked at her weirdly, as if she didn't really know what to feel or think, and then turned around and made her way towards Kiba.

"You know, maybe you should try and go to Hinata. Tell her what was really going on. Explain how you feel about Neji. She feels the same way about Naruto. She will understand, I'm sure. She's just hurt that you went behind her back. She misses you, too," Tenten said in Sakura's ear.

"You think so?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Shizune said the same thing." For the past few weeks, she hadn't really tried to approach Hinata, fearing she would only turn her back even though she knew the right thing to do was go to her and beg for her forgiveness. Hinata wasn't a vengeful person. She _did _understand, probably. And Sakura had really missed Hinata as a friend.

"I know so," Tenten smiled and winked.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this thing all the time. You must be getting tired of it."

"Nah, I don't mind. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, things are a lot more fun when we can all hang out together without people avoiding each other!"

"I guess you're right," Sakura said, relieved. "I'll go and see Hinata tomorrow and ask her if she'll talk with me…"

"She will. You'll see."

Talking with Tenten made her feel very relieved. The brunette was probably right, especially if she had been talking to Hinata, too.

"Now, you might want to look over there…" Tenten pointed and Sakura looked at the general direction Tenten's finger was directed at.

Neji was standing there, talking to some other Jounin that he regularly went on missions with. Although he seemed involved in the conversation, he would regularly steal a glance at Sakura, with eyes that said that if he were standing next to her at that moment, she would be out of her clothes (a black dress, a pair of heels, and, of course, underwear) in ten seconds flat. Sakura herself wouldn't mind taking that blue shirt off him either.

Despite the fact that he was fully dressed, Neji looked really sexy standing there. His shirt showed of some of his muscles and his stance was just so… relaxed. But still at the ready.

She winked cheekily, smirked, and turned her back, although butterflies were in her stomach and looking away felt like doing something unnatural, as if her eyes were constantly pulled towards him. He was just so… addictive. She just couldn't get enough of him, and he knew it.

Instead of discussing all of that in detail with Tenten, she instead decided Tenten could use some action as well. Always helping others, Tenten had the tendency to neglect herself and always thought guys wouldn't be interested in her. Sakura was quite sure, however, that some of Neji's teammates wouldn't hesitate to flirt with her.

"You mean that cute blonde over there, with the white shirt?" She joked. "He _is _cute. I think he's actually still single…"

Tenten's eyes widened and Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Or maybe the one with the black curls… he's one of Neji's teammates. I heard he is very good on the battlefield. Maybe, if you ask him to dance with you…"

"Sakura!"

Despite Tenten's protests, within minutes, Sakura had told Ino they should get someone to dance with Tenten, Ino had managed to talk "the one with the black curls" into dancing with her friend, and Tenten was on the dance floor hitting it off with Neji's teammate.

"I thought Tenten could use some action," Sakura shrugged when Ino asked her what was with the sudden request.

"You're so right! You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was still a virgin…"

The two of them watched Tenten dance with her companion, but Ino couldn't stay still any longer and pulled Sakura towards the dance floor too. For several hours, they enjoyed the party, dancing, drinking, and talking and laughing (and in Sakura's case receiving suggestive glances from Neji all evening, which drove her crazy), until finally Sakura's feet ached and she was so tired she could barely stand anymore.

She hugged Ino and Tenten, who would be spending the night at Ino's, goodbye, said goodbye to all of her friends – although most of them were rather drunk by that time and probably wouldn't remember in the morning – and left.

Once outside, is was nice to enjoy the air, which had cooled off since earlier that evening. The party had been great, but Sakura knew her cheeks were very flushed due to the high temperature of the room and also partly due to Neji, who managed to worm his way into her thoughts all the time.

He hadn't approached her that evening, as they had agreed, but they had been stealing glances at one another, and more than once Sakura had seen him glaring daggers at some of her dance partners, even if some of them were his own teammates. Now that she thought about it, she wondered how Tenten was doing with that black haired guy.

Deep in thought about how maybe she could set the two of them up on a date, she didn't notice that someone was following her. Only when someone grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her and pressed her against someone's garden fence, did she notice that she wasn't alone.

Neji snaked his arms around her waist, pressed his own body up against hers, and started kissing her. When he finally stopped, Sakura gasped, "Neji! What if someone sees us!"

"No one will." He pressed his lips onto hers again, and Sakura couldn't help but give in, so she started kissing him back. When he started trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, and moving his hand up towards her breast, however, she stopped him.

"Neji, not here. My apartment's not that far."

"Fine," he said curtly. He sounded annoyed, but Sakura knew he didn't mean it that way. That was just who Neji was. He naturally wasn't a warm, lovey dovey cuddly bear who did whatever he was told to do. The fact that he had been acting the way he did around her already felt like a small miracle to her. Tenten herself had said that Neji seemed like a different person lately.

They quickly made it to her apartment and finally, they could do whatever they wanted again. Spending such a long time at Ino's party had been more frustrating than Sakura would have thought.

Soon, Sakura resolved as Neji pulled her dress over her head and resumed kissing her fiercely, she would seek out Hinata and apologize. But for now, she had other things on her mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Why Are You Here?

_Holy crap! I've been majorly busy lately with school, work, and dating… yes, I have in fact started dating someone. The funny thing is, it's this guy at work and we're sort of still not telling anyone because that could possibly get weird, so it's actually a cool inspiration for this fic., which I had totally forgotten about for some time. Things might go a little slower during the next few weeks because I am finishing up my thesis, completing my last assignments and studying for one last final. So hang in there, I hope I will have more time during the summer holidays!_

Xxx

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto.

Xxx

**Chapter 4: Why Are You Here?**

xxx

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked over her shoulder and saw one of her many cousins, Yuko, in the doorframe. Hinata smiled at Yuko, who was shy like her, and said politely: "Yes, Yuko-chan, what is it?"

"Your father has summoned you."

Hinata almost made a face. She loved her father, of course, but she hated it when he summoned her. The things he wanted to talk to her about were never pleasant, and Hinata never knew how to please him. She managed to smile at her cousin, thanked her for the message, and made her way towards her father's chambers.

Once she made it there, she nervously knocked onto his door. A stern voice told her to come in and Hinata put on a neutral face as she greeted her father.

"You wished to see me, father?"

"Ah, yes, Hinata. Please sit," her father said pleasantly, although Hinata knew his tone was about to change very soon. He himself was seated behind his mahogany desk, where he usually met with those people he wanted to speak to about serious matters. Hinata sat down on one of the chairs opposite the desk and patiently waited for her father to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Rushing him was never a good idea, she had learned the hard way.

"During the last few weeks, I have noticed that something is… off, about you, so to speak. Would you care to tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on, father," Hinata replied, maybe a little too quickly, as she had always done during dinner.

"Do not lie to me. I know there is something going on between you and Neji. Hanabi has noticed as well. Moreover, Neji has excused himself from dinner quite a number of times, more often than usual."

"With all due respect, father, but I do not know everything that my cousin does. Perhaps you could ask his teammates?"

Hiashi looked at her sternly, obviously not pleased with her. Hinata flinched inwardly. She refused to let him scare her, however, so she sat up a little straighter and said: "my cousin and I have… we have had a difference of opinion. That is all."

Hiashi raised his eyebrows. Hinata couldn't help but think of Neji.

"Really? Is that also how you would explain Neji's constant absence from my dinner table?"

If she were a different person, Hinata would have gotten agitated by that second question. Being who she was, however, it only made her more nervous and uncertain.

"Is that also," Hiashi continued, "how you would explain his different attitude towards me? I am not blind, Hinata. There is something else that you are not telling me, and there is something that Neji is hiding, no matter how hard he tries to conceal it from me. Would you rather I asked Neji? I have never used that seal on his forehead before. Perhaps now the time has come to see if it can be used in the art of persuasion."

Hinata gasped. He wouldn't dare… would he? She knew her father had once used the seal on her deceased uncle, Hizashi, but her father had changed, if only a little, since then. Hadn't he?

"I see you do know what I am talking about. I will not tolerate the two of you lying to me and deceiving me. Tell me what is going on or I will make sure I find out by another route. It is up to you."

No matter how much Hinata had been hurt by Neji's deception, she didn't want him to get tormented by her father. No matter how much she hated him for acting on his affection towards Sakura where she herself couldn't get involved with Naruto, she didn't want to betray him. But if her father was basically blackmailing her into telling him, what other choice did she have? She had to protect her cousin from the agony that was the curse seal.

"Not so very long ago I discovered that Neji has… he has b-been seeing s-someone." Hinata hated how she had stuttered during that last sentence, but she couldn't help herself.

"Of course he has. I should have seen it. I suppose he didn't see fit to tell you?"

Hinata stared at her lap and shook her head. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't give her father the satisfaction of seeing her like this. She blinked until they were gone, but didn't look up until he said: "and you also know who this person is."

Hinata wanted to shake her head, but then she thought of Neji again, and the curse seal, and mumbled: "H-Haruno Sakura."

"The medic." It was not a question. "Very well. I am glad that you have seen reason and told me honestly. Now, if you will excuse me, there are some things I must attend to. You have my leave."

Without so much as looking at him, Hinata stood up from her chair and fled the room.

xxx

"Neji."

"Hmm," came the reply. Neji was never known for his lengthy responses. A simple hum sufficed. Sakura was already happy his very simple way of communicating with her didn't sound as if she was wasting his time. Sasuke had always done that, and it made her feel annoying and redundant.

It was almost one a.m. and they were in Sakura's bed, after having spent the evening together. Because Sakura hadn't been feeling very well, Neji had cooked for her – which he was surprisingly good at – and then the both of them had retreated to the bedroom, where they had taken out some work to do. Neji was reading over some reports and Sakura, as always, was attempting to increase her medical knowledge. The whole thing sounded rather dull, but with Neji beside her, it felt different. Instead of cold and empty, the other side of the bed was now warm, and Sakura felt less… lonely. Of course, she had been surrounded by friends all the time before Neji, but not at home. It felt great to also share that with someone else.

"Have you ever thought of…" Sakura trailed off, not really sure how to say it. She had been advised to propose removing Neji's seal to him, but she was really unsure of how he would respond. Heck, she hadn't even discussed the actual seal with him., or even seen it; under his hitai-ate, Neji still wore bandages. There had never been any reason for them to discuss the topic, nor for her to see the seal, and now she was asking him to consider removing it.

"Have you ever wondered…" She began anew. "What things would be like, without…"

"No." Sakura knew Neji had understood what she'd meant, what she'd wanted to ask. And she also knew that his answer wasn't directed at her actual question, but at the whole proposal in general.

"But…" she tried, wanting to explain herself.

"I said no." Now she was getting annoyed. He wouldn't even hear her out, wouldn't even consider it.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura inquired sharply, without thinking. She didn't mean to press him into anything, but they'd had this discussion before. About what they could expect in their possible future. And now that it was getting closer and the Hyuuga clan was likely to find out about them any day, neither of them had any answers. Sakura had known this moment would be coming, she wouldn't have been able to see it clearer if it'd been highlighted, indicated by arrows, and shouted in her ear, but foolish as she was, as they both had been, they'd ignored it. And now, Sakura wanted answers.

Neji said nothing, but rolled up the scroll he was reading. Then: "Where are you going with this, Sakura?"

"You know where I'm going with this. Hinata has found out about us. It won't take long before your uncle will, too. I don't know him very well, but he seems like the kind of person who will sniff out anything. And if he does find out, I have a feeling he will try to force you to end it. That leaves you with two options. You will either do what he says, or get your seal removed and abandon the clan."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "And you think I will choose the first?"

"You already refused the second just now. You wouldn't even let me finish my sentence before you already said no. So I'm asking you, why are you here, if you have already made your choice?"

For a moment it seemed as if Neji didn't know what to say, but then he retorted, still ignoring the question: "You knew this was coming."

"So did you."

Neji ignored that. "Why didn't you end it, like you said you would?"

"Why didn't you?"

Again, Neji said nothing. Sakura was about to think he would be silent forever, until he leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first, until Neji bit onto her lower lip and it got more urgent. He continued to kiss her heatedly for several moments, and then let go.

Confused, he looked at her, as if he wanted her to say something. Sakura wanted to tell him that everything was going to be fine, that Hiashi could stick his rules up into his ass, and continue their kiss, but she couldn't. That would only make things more difficult later on.

"Well?" She pressed, turning in her pillows so she was facing him. "Neji, I am not the one who is facing a clan here, damn it! My family isn't trying to tell me I can't be with whoever I want to. Yours is!"

"Your family is too insignificant to do such a thing," Neji said coldly as he got out of bed. He put the scroll on Sakura's desk, where he kept some of his things in a drawer she had cleared out for him.

"What are you saying, Neji?"

"The Hyuuga clan is a strong, prestigious clan. The Haruno's are not even a clan. They are a mediocre family of mediocre shinobi of insignificance to Konoha." That hurt. Neji was basically calling her weak again, only not as straightforward as Sasuke had. He was ignoring her position as Head Medic of the hospital, Jounin rank, and status as Tsunade's former apprentice. Even if evidence of that last fact was literally pointing it out to him in the form of a purple triangle on her forehead, the Strength of a Hundred Seal.

"You didn't mean that," she said softly. When Neji didn't contradict himself but only challenged her with a look, Sakura got out of bed as well and put on the robe that was hanging from a peg. "Get out."

"What?"

"Apparently, I'm not worthy of you. You've made your decision. Fine. Now. Get. Out." She wanted to be angry, but instead found herself blinking away tears.

"Fine."

Luckily, Neji wasn't one to make a fuss or a drama out of things. And why would he be? He hated drama, he hated complicated emotional situations, especially the ones where he was himself confused about something. So instead of arguing with her, telling her that he was sorry or that he hadn't meant to insult her family, he merely did what she told him to do and pulled on his pants and shirt, bound his hitai-ate around his head, and strode over to the door, where his shoes were neatly placed next to the doormat.

xxx

The next day, the first thing that Sakura did was seek Ino out. She told her best friend everything that had happened the day before, and Ino comforted her as best as she could.

Because Sakura was heartbroken. True, she had seen this coming. And true, she hadn't _really _expected that Neji would allow her to remove his seal, provided that she could find out how. And she hadn't really wanted to make Neji decide between his family and herself. But since she had been stupid enough to allow things to get to this, she had expected that Neji would have at least considered the whole thing. Instead, he had refused to take her seriously.

She was thankful when Ino didn't rub it in. Maybe because she felt a little guilty for advising Sakura to go on with the affair in the first place.

Feeling slightly better after seeing her best friend, Sakura made her way towards the training grounds after that. She needed to punch a few things to get her frustration out, and for that, she needed a lot of space. She considered asking Naruto along, but then decided against it. She wanted to be alone, and no matter how much Naruto would show her sympathy, she thought it would probably be better if she allowed herself some time to think first. Besides, there were still several people she needed to talk to about her relationship with Neji and she needed to think about how best to tell them now that she and Neji had had an argument.

Somehow, merely saying "So I had an affair with Neji for several weeks, but you can probably let it slide because we had an argument about his stupid clan yesterday. So how are you doing?" didn't seem to cut it.

When she finally managed to get to the grounds, however (she had been quite cautious, in order not to run into any of those stuck-up white-eyed-brown-haired idiots. Now that she thought about it, that made her miss Hinata even more. She had been the only Hyuuga who wasn't a stuck-up white-eyed-brown-haired idiot), she saw that Lee was also there.

Not quite sure whether to confront him or not, as she hadn't talked to Lee since Neji had told him, she stood at the edge of the field for a while. The decision was then made for her when Lee spotted her and waved.

"Sakura-san!"

"Hi, Lee-san," Sakura said warmly. Lee had greeted her enthusiastically and so she felt a little more confident.

"What brings you here? Are you, like me, trying to improve your ever youthful skills?"

Tenten was right, Sakura thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes.He really does take every opportunity to talk about youth.

"Actually, I was rather frustrated by someo- something, so I came here to let those out, before I take them out on somebody," she said truthfully. She had already been lying to him about so many things she was afraid that if she lied any more a hole would spontaneously open up in the ground and take her straight to hell.

"It's Neji, isn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened at Lee's guess. She didn't need to ask him about it, however, because he could see the unspoken question on her face and continued: "He came to me this morning and said... well, he actually mumbled incoherently about many un-youthful things, but I got the point. I have been his teammate and friend – at least, I like to think that we are friends – for many years."

"Oh, Lee-san." Sakura sat down onto the grass and Lee joined her.

"I am _so _sorry I didn't tell you about us. But I want you to know that I told no one, except for Ino. And Neji only told Tenten because she probably knew how best to advise him and because she's also my friend. I know Neji already apologized for that, but well… since you are rather fond of me I really just wanted to do so, too."

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. I knew you did not like me the way I liked you. And I am happy that, even if you did not choose me, you chose my eternal rival Neji. My friend."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sakura said sadly. "You heard what Neji said. We had an argument yesterday, he said something I didn't like and I told him to get out. He'll probably never want to see me again. It's because I pushed him, I know it is."

"Sakura," Lee said seriously, "may I offer you some advice?"

"Please."

"Everyone knows you are a very clever person. But in this… you are wrong."

"In what?"

"Maybe you did push Neji a little bit. But that is not why he left."

"Then why? Why won't he talk to me? I tried to communicate with him, but he wouldn't even hear me out." Sakura could feel last night's frustration welling up again.

"This might not seem very obvious to you, Sakura-san, but I believe that Neji is scared."

"Scared?" She snorted. "Why, I thought he did not know that emotion."

"Just because he has never expressed it, does not mean he has never felt it. You know Neji. He does not wear his emotions on his sleeve, like you and I. He finds it difficult to talk about them and he does not like to admit it when he is wrong or insecure about something. His uncle has always taught him that showing those kind of emotions is a weakness. And so Neji keeps them to himself."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. She supposed Lee was right, however the thought of a scared Neji was so strange… she had always seen him as fearless, as someone who knew what to do in any situation and did it, no second thoughts, no hesitation.

"But," Lee continued, "I think I know Neji well enough to know when he is scared about something. Like now."

"Did he tell you?"

"He did not have to."

That seemed fair enough. Just as Lee knew Neji better than she did, so did Sakura know Ino inside and out.

"It would be better if he just told me this. He was being a total jerk."

"Neji is... not always the most tactful person. But he knows he was wrong about what he said about your family."

Sakura was surprised to hear Neji had told Lee about that. She didn't think Neji was the kind of person to admit his wrongs to other people, lest they think badly of him.

"What should I do?"

"Let Neji think things through for a while," Lee advised. "He needs time to consider. He wouldn't hear you out, that is true, but he will think about it nevertheless. He is not the kind of person to act rashly."

"I suppose you are right. I should have given him a chance instead of giving him the ultimatum straight away."

"It was hard for you not to when he would not communicate with you. That is one of Neji's flaws."

Sakura smiled at Lee. She should have talked to him a lot sooner, because he had made her feel a lot better. She knew that he was right, and that she should just give Neji some time. Thinking of removing the curse seal _was _a big deal, and that decision could not be made in mere minutes.

"Lee-san, thank you so much. Your advice has really helped."

Lee smiled back at her and stuck his thumbs up. "It was my pleasure, Sakura-san. Now that you are calm again, would you like to spar?"

Thinking that she might as well and that she needed some exercise, Sakura took her gloves from her pouch and put them on. Then she stood up, pulled Lee up, and said: "you're on. I'll let you use your chakra gates if you'll let me use my chakra, too."

"Yosh! That's the spirit!"

"Oh, and Lee-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I think you are Neji's friend."

xxx

Tsunade heard a knock on her door. Annoyed, she hastily stashed away her bottle of sake and with a voice that said this had better be important, yelled for whoever it was to enter.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade sighed. "I told you not to call me that anymore. You've surpassed me. Perhaps I should start calling _you _shishou."

Nevertheless, Tsunade's mood improved at once. She always liked it when her apprentice visited her for no apparent reason. She liked to think that she was friends with some of the shinobi of this village, but only a few seemed to think the same of her. Sakura was one of them. Even after she had finished her training, Tsunade had often asked her for advice, taught her politics, brought her along to meetings, or asked her to help with some of the work she did, such as putting together teams for missions. She hoped that one day, should she decide to name the Naruto brat Hokage, Sakura would be able to help him. That way, Konoha wouldn't be completely doomed.

"You know that's never going to happen." Tsunade did know. She was getting _old. _"Do you have a minute?"

That was a strange request. It sounded as if Sakura wanted to tell her something serious.

"Sure. What can I help you with?"

"It's kind of… serious." Tsunade wasn't Hokage for nothing!

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Whenever Sakura wanted to talk to her about something serious, eventually it often turned out to be something not very important. One time her apprentice had told her about some broken equipment at the hospital and labeled it as serious, while the equipment in question was actually quite replaceable. Sakura just wanted to make sure Tsunade was prepared for whatever was to come, as it usually involved spending money, alcohol, or gambling.

"Actually… it is. Maybe you should get a bottle of sake for this."

Shocked, Tsunade widened her eyes. Sakura, telling her to get alcohol? This really was something important! Only, that alone was reason enough _not _to get sake. On the other hand… getting permission to drink was a once in a lifetime thing.

So, with a straight face, Tsunade opened her drawer and took out the bottle of sake that she had so quickly hidden away several moments earlier. She was even more surprised when she offered Sakura a cup too, which she wasn't even officially allowed as a twenty-year-old, and Sakura accepted. Something was definitely going on.

Instead of rushing her student, however, Tsunade knew that Sakura would take her own time telling her shishou what was going on, so she poured two cups of sake and took one for her own.

For a minute, the two women silently drank their sake, until finally Sakura put her cup back onto the desk, seemed to gather up her courage, and said: "I'm seeing someone."

Tsunade blinked. Then: "but that's great, isn't it?" She didn't understand why Sakura was making such a big deal out of it.

"No, it's not." Ah, so there was more.

"Then what is it?"

"It's very complicated and confusing and forbidden and it's… it's Neji."

Tsunade didn't need to ask Neji who. She felt anger welling up inside her, but instead of taking it out on Sakura, she took a swig of sake and rubbed her temples.

"Let me get this straight. You are involved in a… relationship? With Hyuuga Neji?"

Apparently relieved that the Hokage wasn't about to burst into an angry fit, Sakura nodded.

"And I assume that Hyuuga Hiashi doesn't know about this?"

When Sakura didn't nod again, Tsunade started getting worried. Of course, the whole idea of Sakura seeing Neji was already quite dangerous. Tsunade was fully aware of the Hyuuga clan's policy regarding partnership and marriage, and of the fact that what Neji and Sakura were doing (she had no illusions about what was probably going on between the two) was forbidden.

Neji was not supposed to be going out with anyone from outside his clan, and he knew it. Judging by the way Sakura was behaving, so did she. But they had apparently decided to explore their affection towards one another anyway, and now there was a chance that Hiashi knew about it. That was even worse.

"Tell me." Tsunade instructed curtly, still not entirely calm. She needed to know everything, all of the details, so she might be able to help her student or, if not, at least appear informed in front of Hiashi when he appeared to discuss this with her (and possibly try to appease him). Because Tsunade knew for certain that Hiashi would be paying her a visit about this.

Sakura sat down onto one of the chairs opposite Tsunade's desk and told her teacher everything that had been going on for the past couple of months.

Tsunade only listened, occasionally noting who already knew of this affair and inwardly sighing at the mess Sakura had gotten herself into. On the other hand… Tsunade herself had been in love occasionally when she was younger, and especially her infatuation with Dan had been special. She understood why Sakura hadn't managed to keep herself out of this. The only thing was that Sakura would probably end up getting hurt more than actually gaining anything.

When she was finally finished with her story, Tsunade sat back into her chair and regarded her student for a while.

"I don't think I need to tell you that you've gotten yourself into a mess. Nevertheless, as your Hokage, it is my duty to tell you that what you and Neji are doing is forbidden. Konoha law has nothing to do with this, but the Hyuuga's themselves are clear about this topic. A Hyuuga will not marry outside of the clan. I cannot advise you to continue your relationship with Neji. Moreover, if Hiashi does find out about this – and I am quite sure his daughter will tell him at some point, whether it be willingly or by force – he will do everything in his power to stop his cousin from developing his relationship with you, and I cannot ask him to refrain from doing so."

Sakura nodded, obviously feeling defeated. "I understand."

"As your mentor and surrogate mother, however, I want to let you know that I support you. I am happy that you have found companionship in Neji and encourage you to try and sway Hiashi in your favor."

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "As if that will ever happen."

Tsunade smiled meekly. "I admit that idea seems rather impossible. Instead, I would suggest you make amends with Hinata. Tenten is right. She was hurt by your deception, but she will forgive you once you explain your actions to her. Hinata is a good-natured person who would never hold a grudge unless she were given a very good reason. She just needed some time to process and think about herself and the Uzumaki brat."

They both knew that while Tsunade called Naruto a brat, she actually cared deeply about him.

"You're right. I will talk to Hinata. I'm just not sure how to approach her."

"The time will come."

Sakura stood up from her chair and said: "Thanks, shishou. I'm glad I've finally been able to tell you. What I have with Neji is still rather new, but also very confusing and Ino is a great friend, but it's just not the same."

Tsunade winked. "You are welcome. And Sakura? I am proud of you."


End file.
